Opportunitas
by SanaNGU
Summary: Cuando Dobby y Winky son liberados de sus respectivos amos, deciden ir juntos a buscar trabajo. ¿Y dónde mejor que en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?


¡Hola! Esta historia fue escrita como aporte para el Torneo de fin de año que se organizó en La Web de Harry. Las condiciones consistían en que se tratase de un diálogo de no más de tres personas, nada romántico, y utilizando como escenario Hogwarts.

Se trata de una conversación entre Dobby, Winky y Albus Dumbledore. El momento en el que nuestros queridos elfos van a pedirle trabajo al director de Hogwarts y acaban trabajando en las cocinas, lugar donde los encuentran Harry, Ron y Hermione durante el 4º libro.  
>Quería hacer algo original y... bueno... espero haberlo logrado ^_^<p>

**Título**: "Opportunitas" ("Oportunidad" en latín)  
><strong>Personajes<strong>: Dobby, Winky y Albus Dumbledore.  
><strong>Extensión<strong>: 985 palabras  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JKRowling.

Espero que os guste...

* * *

><p><strong>~ OPPORTUNITAS ~ <strong>

–¡Es una mala idea! ¡Es una mala idea, Dobby! –chillaba Winky mientras los dos elfos accedían a la escalera de caracol mágica que había tras la gárgola, y comenzaban a ascender–. ¡Winky quiere irse! ¡Quiere irse!

–¡No es una mala idea! –Protestó Dobby cuando llegaron al rellano frente a la puerta de roble pulido con aldaba de bronce–. ¡El profesor Dumbledore nos ayudará! ¡El profesor Dumbledore es un hombre bueno y sabio y nos dará trabajo! ¡Dobby está seguro! –añadió llamando a la puerta con sus diminutos nudillos.

–Adelante –dijo una voz amable desde el interior.

–Mala idea, mala idea… –iba diciendo Winky con voz chillona mientras Dobby abría la puerta, dando un saltito para alcanzar el picaporte, y se adentraba en el despacho.

–Buenos días –saludó el director de Hogwarts, esbozando una bondadosa sonrisa, sentado tras su gran escritorio–. Os estaba esperando. Poneos cómodos, por favor –señaló las sillas que había enfrente de su mesa–. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? Me sorprendió recibir vuestra petición para una entrevista. Es la primera vez que recibo la presencia de dos elfos domésticos en mi despacho –añadió ampliando la sonrisa.

–Verá, profesor Dumbledore, señor –comenzó Dobby con su aguda vocecita, dando un salto para sentarse en la silla que le había indicado el director. Winky parecía demasiado asustada como para moverse, y se limitó a quedarse de pie, estrujando con las manos la faldita que llevaba–, Dobby fue liberado por sus amos hace dos años, señor. Y Dobby ha estado buscando trabajo desde entonces, señor. Pero nadie ha querido contratar a Dobby, señor, porque Dobby quiere que le paguen, señor.

–¿Que te paguen? –repitió Dumbledore, observándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Winky se retorció un poco, nerviosa e incómoda–. Vaya, eso es muy curioso. E insólito, me atrevería a decir, si me lo permites.

–Lo sé, señor –admitió el elfo, agachando un poco su cabecita–. A Dobby le gusta trabajar, pero también le gusta ser un elfo libre. Dobby quiere llevar ropa –se señaló los pantalones de fútbol de niño y la corbata con dibujos de herraduras que llevaba, aunque no hiciese ninguna falta–, y también quiere que le paguen. Por eso ha recurrido a usted, señor –miró a su alrededor de soslayo y fue entonces cuando recordó la presencia de Winky–. ¡Y Winky también quiere trabajar a su servicio, profesor Dumbledore, señor! Sus amos también le dieron la prenda, y, cuando Dobby se enteró de que había sido liberada, Dobby y Winky decidieron ir a pedir trabajo juntos, señor.

–Pero Winky no quiere que le paguen, señor –intervino la elfina con voz temblorosa–. Winky es una buena elfina y trabaja sin cobrar, como debe ser. Mi amo, el señor Crouch, él… –su voz se entrecortó y no pudo terminar la frase. De sus grandes ojos castaños, del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y pronto comenzó a hipar débilmente.

–Winky todavía no ha asimilado su libertad, señor –aclaró Dobby aunque no fuese necesario, dándole unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza a su compañera, desde su posición en lo alto de la silla. Winky, como corroborando esas palabras, sollozó con más fuerza y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, golpeándolo con sus pequeños puños.

–Tranquilízate, Winky, por favor –pidió Dumbledore, entrelazando ambas manos sobre el escritorio–. De acuerdo, señores. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar vuestra petición. Si no me equivoco, no estorbarán un par de elfos más en las cocinas del castillo –esbozó una sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos de Dobby.

–¡El profesor Dumbledore es muy generoso! –chilló Dobby, con los grandes ojos anegados en lágrimas. Winky seguía sollozando en el suelo, ajena a todo.

–Pero ahora hablemos de tu paga, Dobby. Si de verdad quieres que te paguen, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo –permaneció un instante en silencio, mirando al techo, meditabundo–. ¿Qué te parece diez galeones al mes y librar los fines de semana?

El escalofrío de horror que recorrió a Dobby fue perfectamente visible. Winky volvió a sollozar con renovada energía.

–¡Oh, no, profesor Dumbledore! ¡Dobby no podría…! –el elfo parecía muy asustado–. Dobby no quiere tanto, señor. A Dobby le gusta la libertad pero prefiere trabajar, señor.

–Está bien… ¿Cuánto quieres entonces?

El elfo meditó un momento, vacilante.

–Un… un galeón a la semana –articuló al final–. Y una libra un día al mes –añadió con una leve risita nerviosa, como si la idea de tanta riqueza lo abochornase.

–Muy bien. Me parece aceptable –Dumbledore se volvió a Winky con expresión grave–. Winky no pretendo ofenderte, pero estoy dispuesto a pagarte igual que a Dobby si lo deseas...

La elfina dejó de sollozar al instante y una expresión de furia apareció en su pequeña carita.

–¡Winky no quiere eso! –chilló–. ¡Winky no ha caído tan bajo! ¡Winky es una buena elfina que se siente desgraciada de ser libre, como debe ser!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Respeto tu decisión –Dumbledore volvió a sonreírles afablemente–. Pues, si no tenéis ningún otro lugar al que ir, podéis bajar directamente a las cocinas e instalaros. ¿Os muestro el camino?

–No es necesario, profesor Dumbledore, señor –chilló Dobby alegremente, bajándose de la silla de un saltito y tomando la mano de Winky para ponerla en pie–. Dobby y Winky sabrán encontrarlas solos, señor. ¡Muchísimas gracias, profesor Dumbledore, señor! –exclamó, haciendo una reverencia tan profunda que casi se tocó los pies con la punta de su larga nariz. Winky siguió sollozando y no dijo nada. Acto seguido, se oyó un fuerte «¡crac!» y ambos elfos desaparecieron.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y se acercó a la percha donde el fénix Fawkes dormitaba.

–Un elfo que quiere que le paguen –murmuró para sí, acariciando las plumas del ave–. Qué cosa tan curiosa… pero gratificante. Me pregunto qué dirá Minerva cuando se lo cuente.

* * *

><p>Ojalá os haya gustado ^^<p>

Contadme vuestra opinión en un review, por favor :D

¡Gracias por leer!

Un beso enorme (:


End file.
